pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin Series Amiibo
There are currently 2 Amiibo that are related to the Pikmin series. Olimar (Super Smash Bros.) The Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS ''Olimar Amiibo was released on September 11th, 2015 alongside four other Amiibo making it part of the 5th wave of Amiibo in the Super Smash Bros. series. The appearance of the figure is based on his main character artwork for Smash 4 with all three Pikmin still intact. The rarity of this Amiibo is generally considered uncommon. Pricing for this Amiibo is about $24.00 for the US. The main functionality of this Amiibo is for Smash 4 where can scan it in and train an Olimar fighter, but the are still some other games where it can be used. Specific Amiibo Functionality * ''Super Mario Maker ''(You can get the Olimar Costume immediately) * ''Mario Kart 8 (You can get the Olimar Mii Costume, you can also do this in the enhanced port, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) '' * ''Hey! Pikmin ''(You can access a special level in where you collect a treasure which is the Olimar Amiibo. The treasure is worth 200 Sparklium. The treasure is dubbed "Oversized Replica") * ''WarioWare Gold ''(You can get a crude drawing of Olimar drawn by Wario. You can then sell the painting for some coins.) * ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(You can get a Olimar skin for your Yoshi to use. This is also true for the 3DS port, ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World) * Kirby Planet Robobot ''(You can get the Leaf ability for Kirby) * ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Uncle Amiibo will directly refer to the Amiibo as an "Olimar Amiibo") Hey! Pikmin Treasure Description Amiibo Website Description Pikmin The Pikmin Amiibo was released alongside Hey! Pikmin on July 28th, 2017. The appearance of this Amiibo is completely original unlike the Olimar Smash Amiibo. The appearence of the Amiibo has the Red, Yellow, Blue, Rock, and Winged Pikmin ether on or next to an anvil of sorts. The Red Pikmin is laying down, the Yellow Pikmin is on top of the anvil with it's arms out, the Blue Pikmin is clinging onto the edge of the anvil, the Rock Pikmin is sitting besides it, and the Winged Pikmin is hanging on the side of it. Since this Amiibo is more recent it is more common than Olimar. It currently costs around $35.00 for the US. Specific Amiibo Functionality * ''Hey! Pikmin ''(You can access a special level in where you can get a treasure that is actually the Pikmin Amiibo. The treasure is worth 200 Sparklium and is dubbed "Spellbound Friends") * ''Super Mario Maker ''(You can get the Pikmin Mystery Costume immediately) * ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(You can get an Olimar skin for your Yoshi to use. This is also true for the 3DS port, ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World) * ''Kirby Planet Robobot ''(You can get the Leaf ability for Kirby to use) * ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Uncle Amiibo will directly refer to the Amiibo as a "Pikmin Amiibo" * ''WarioWare Gold ''(You can get a crude drawing of some Pikmin drawn by Wario which then you can sell for some coins) * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(Scanning the amiibo will get you the Spirits of all the Pikmin featured on the Amiibo) Hey! Pikmin Treasure Description Amiibo Website Description Category:Other